Bad Day
by Kouga518
Summary: Ever had one of those days when you should have stayed in bed? Paine and Rikku seem to be having one of those days. PaineRikku. One shot.


A/N: This is just a really quick idea I had this morning as I woke up. I think everyone can relate to this on some level. It's a bit of a romantic comedy.

Bad Day 

As Paine awoke, she had a suspicion she was in for a bad day. As did Rikku. It all started when Rikku stubbed her toe on the dresser as she walked to the bathroom, followed by Paine accidentally rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

To make matters worse, it was a cold morning. Seeing as the duo was dressed only in their undergarments upon waking, it made for a rather rude awakening.

Having no hot water in the shower didn't help either. It was so cold that the two showered together just so their own body heat would keep them from freezing.

As the two left, they quickly discovered that their clothing had been 'misplaced' due to some heavy drinking the prior evening. Dressed in nothing but towels and dripping wet, the two spent 20 minutes trying to find something to wear.

Finally dressed, the pair went back into the bathroom to do their hair. This was when they realized that they were out of gel and hairspray. So Rikku's normally braided blonde hair had to stay as an untamed mess, and Paine's normally styled up look now laid flat on her face.

Frustrated and hungry, the two wandered downstairs to get some breakfast. But, thanks to a series of gremlin attacks on the toaster and stove, the pair received burned toast and pancakes with a side of over cooked eggs. Rikku was going to have a glass of milk, except the last of the milk was used to make the over crispy cakes. And there was no orange juice to be found anywhere…

Then of course, Paine slipped while carrying the dishes to the sink. Fortunately, the plates were cheap and easily replaced. Unfortunately, the mop that was used to wash up the mess on the floor was nowhere to be found. When it was finally found, the food stains were adhered to the floor so badly it took the two of them an hour to clean up the mess.

Now out on the streets, the pair had to bundle up. Snow had fallen that night, and the streets were very cold and slick. Something Rikku discovered very quickly. As she stepped outside, she slipped on a particularly slick patch of ice on their walkway and fell on her rear. Paine, being the gracious friend she was, tried to assist her lover back up, only to fall on her face as she lost her balance. The two then tried to help each other up, only to fall down again. And again. And…again.

Finally able to stand, the pair walk down the street to do some window-shopping. They stop in a clothing store to buy some heavier coats when Paine accidentally knocked over one of the display stands with her elbow. In an attempt to assist the store clerk in picking it back up, Rikku knocks over another one as she leans over to help. This in turn sends another one careening to the ground like dominoes.

Leaving the store before they cause any more damage, they walk down the street with their new purchases in hand. They decide to swing by and see the Celsius while it's still parked down at the docks. Once inside, they help Brother do some repairs to the airships engine. While in the engine room, Paine helps Rikku by handing her tools. When Rikku asks for a wrench, it slips out of Paine's hand, only to hit Rikku on the back of the head. As Paine bends down to make sure she isn't hurt, Paine knocks her head against one of the engine cases.

With ice packs on both of their skulls, they sit in the cabin apologizing to each other for the mishap. Barkeep brings them both drinks, which very promptly slip out of their hands and shatter on the ground.

Even when they try helping Shinra, disaster strikes. Rikku begins to help rewire a console when she crosses two wires wrong. This causes a power surge and puts the lights out. The sudden lack of lighting causes Paine to fall down the small set of stairs on the bridge as she goes to make sure everyone is alright.

Leaving the ship to prevent any more disasters from happening, the two begin to head home. As they reach an intersection, a passing bus rolls through a very large puddle of mud near them. The resulting splash completely drenches the two in mud.

Finally getting home, the two change out of their dirty clothing and into something clean. Paine goes to turn the heater on when they discover that the heater isn't working. So Rikku goes to light a fire in the fireplace, only to discover a lack of firewood. Frustrated, Rikku goes and gets an electric space heater. Paine decides that they both need a drink. This leads to some swear words, as they discover that they drank the last of their alcohol the previous evening.

Donning a clean jacket, Paine goes down the street to get more, only to discover that the convenience shop is closed due to the celebrations being held the next day. And apparently, every other alcohol-selling store in Luca is closed also.

Finally getting home, she plops herself down next to Rikku in front of the space heater to warm up. This results in the aging heater finally giving out, in a shower of sparks too.

So the two look at each other and just laugh. They go upstairs and back to bed to warm up. And as they get into bed, the pair snuggle up close and kiss.

And over the course of the next several hours, they turn a bad day into a good night before finally falling asleep.


End file.
